


Cooperative Puzzle Platformer

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [17]
Category: Little Big Planet, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Video Game Crossover, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus just loaded a new VR simulation into Teletraan. Jazz is eager to explore the ethereal dreamscape of adventure and possibilities; Prowl thinks beautiful wonderment is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperative Puzzle Platformer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: prowlxjazz anniversary challenge: Our oreos need to recharge like all other Cybertronians. Now in this world, recharging involves plugging yourself into the main computer system for proper defragmentation. While your processor gets recharged, your consciousness is put into a virtual reality world created by the main computer system. (Think holodeck on Startrek, except instead of walking into a room they’re plugging themselves in directly). Cybertronians can interact with others plugged into the system or choose not to interact with any other recharging mech/femme by changing the settings prior to entering recharge (important if a mech/mechs want privacy). This system is controlled by artificial intelligence and reacts according to each mech’s needs/wishes/desires. 
> 
> In this VR world, Cybertronians can use their holo avatars to become anything/anyone they want. Animal, human, organic, go wild, be creative!

This is literally the first thing I thought of when I read the prompt. Literally. The. First. Thing. I spent most of a month trying to turn it into a story, but Prowl’s grumpy-face was all I had, so instead you get this:


End file.
